


Exposed Flesh

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Teen Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moment in which Kyoko sees her without those hair clips, dressed in the Hope's Peak gym uniform rather than her usual eccentric dress, the detective knows that there is nobody who could ever take her breath away like Celestia did.





	Exposed Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress,  
> You ain't here, ain't nobody else to impress.  
> It's the way that you know what I thought I knew,  
> It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you...  
> But I still don't understand  
> Just how your love can do what no one else can.  
> —Crazy in Love.

Celes wandered around her own room, nervously twirling her hair as she took a step forward just to change her mind and go backwards again, as she waited for her girlfriend to get out of the bathroom, where she was changing herself into her gym wear.

However, every single movement came into a halt when she heard the muffle sound of a door being opened. Unbeknownst to Celes, she had unconsciously made herself smaller, thing that Kyoko’s expert and sharp eyes noticed when she entered the dorm.

The gambler turned around on her heels and faced Kyoko, her eyes fixed on the floor, her hands confined inside the pockets of the ‘resolution blue’ jacket she had found in the Storage Room a couple of days ago. At first, it had upset Celes that it wasn’t black since she wanted to keep her aesthetic intact no matter what, but after an hour she had sighed, shrugged it off and accepted defeat. What mattered was that it covered her upper body, after all.

Kyoko’s eyes widened, and her knees went weak in a matter of seconds. She had never seen Celes without her gothic dress _and_ the twin drills —much less had she seen the gambler dressed in the gym uniform— at the same time, and it was quite the sight.   
  
Without looking away from her girlfriend, Kyoko walked towards the bed, where she lay her usual attire neatly.

Meanwhile, Celes felt an abrasive and overwhelming feeling bubbling up within her chest as her cheeks began to burn with the intensity of a thousand suns. She couldn’t help but to shriek ever so slightly, her eyes finally looking up to find an awestruck Kyoko Kirigiri, although Celes didn’t think it was awestruck, but…  
  
“Do I really look **_that_ **bad?” The gambler asked, her voice small and somewhat light due to the absence of the accent she used when she wasn’t completely alone and in a private place with Kyoko.

The detective shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly a couple of times, coming back from whatever thoughts —ones of praise and undying worship— she had lost herself in.

“Sorry?” Kyoko replied, prompting Celes to repeat what she had said since she hadn’t heard her words the first time they had been uttered.

“I asked you if I really look that bad in…” Celes motioned to her body with both of her hands. “This attire.” She finished, distaste evident in her voice.

Kyoko had to bite down the urge to laugh, almost literally, as she examined Celes again from head to toes. The gambler had to be kidding… But one look at Celes evasive and dubious eyes told Kyoko that no, that Celes wasn’t joking at all.

It pained her, and quite deeply in fact. While Celes’ self-hatred wasn’t something that Kyoko wasn’t aware of, she hadn’t expected that it would run and affect the gambler so ruthlessly and in depth. Couldn’t she see that she was stunning just how she truly was? Was she that blinded by her own hatred that she couldn’t see that Taeko Yasuhiro was one of a kind and the personification of the word ‘astonishing’?

“Of course you don’t.” Kyoko stated softly, approaching her girlfriend slowly.

“I recognize a lie when I see one…” Celes blurted out, stepping backwards as she embraced herself tightly. Why was she in her gym wear again? Oh right, she had been forced to attend P.E classes unless she wanted to fail the year. A friendly ultimatum, basically.

“Huh? We both know that I’m not particularly fond of lying, Taeko.” Kyoko countered, tilting her head to the left ever so slightly in a way that Celes found utterly adorable.

The gambler felt so exposed, partly because Hope’s Peak gym uniforms were ridiculously revealing, which actually unsettled her and made her feel uncomfortable, and partly because she couldn’t quite fool Kyoko, and most probably she’d end up finding out just _how_ mundane and boring Taeko Yasuhiro was and—

“I love this version of you as much as I love the flamboyant Celestia Ludenberg…” Kyoko whispered, closer to her than Celes expected her to be.

Red eyes met purple ones, and unlike many other times in the past, this once, purple held red.

“The fact that you let me be the first one to see you like this is already an honor for me… And truth be told? I wasn’t expecting you to be this…” Kyoko moved her hands around as she tried to find the perfect word to describe what she was trying to at that moment. “This beautiful.”

Celes gasped, noticeably taken aback.

“You don’t even have makeup on,” Kyoko mused, her lips curving into a small smile. “Who would have thought that the Queen of Liars has an infinity of freckles covering her cheeks and nose.” Kyoko knew she was exaggerating when she said ‘infinity’, but she didn’t care. She was too busy trying not to swoon at the lovely and adorable sight of her girlfriend.

“Geez, what’s gotten into you?” Celes questioned, baffled so as to why the normally composed detective was acting so… Unlike herself.

“The excitement of seeing the actual you for the first time.” Kyoko smoothly answered, smiling wider when she saw Celes’ blush deepening. That must have meant that she was doing a good job complimenting her beautiful yet insecure girlfriend.

Celes shook her head as she bit down her lower lip, exhaling deeply through her nose. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them free.

Kyoko placed a gloved hand underneath Celes’ chin and lifted it up, which prompted Celes to look at Kyoko in the eyes. The detective smiled and kissed her, softly and without any trace of hunger. It was a kiss full of devotion and affection. It was a kiss that put all of Celes’ doubts and insecurities into a halt, momentarily at least.

“Nobody will ever take my breath as you do, Taeko Yasuhiro… Nobody will amaze me as much as you do. Nobody will ever make me feel all these things you ignite within me.”

Celestia Ludenberg —no, Taeko Yasuhiro— chose to believe in her girlfriend’s words and to melt into Kyoko’s reassuring words and touch.


End file.
